


happy holiday.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [26]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Happy holiday, happy holidayWhile the merry bells keep ringingMay your every wish come trueHappy holiday, happy holidayMay the calendar keep bringingHappy holidays to youor:  Bobby is spending the holidays alone in Boston while John goes to visit his parents in Colorado.  But when John's flight is canceled, he decides on other plans.





	happy holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23 Prompt: Okay, he’s not Santa, but he did have a very good reason for breaking into the house.  
> Day 23 Title Song: Happy Holiday – Peggy Lee

It was when his flight was canceled that John realized what he was doing was tremendously stupid. He'd said goodbye to Bobby when Bobby's flight to Boston took off on schedule, and he'd been sitting in the airport by himself for nearly eight hours thinking about how much Christmas was going to suck without Bobby. He'd been unable to talk Bobby into going home with him, Bobby instead preferring to spend Christmas by himself in the house that his grandfather had left him. He knew that Bobby was just going to dwell on the fact that he wasn't welcome at the house he'd always called home before, knew that Bobby was going to question once more if telling his parents he was in love with another man was worth it, knew that Bobby was going to start wondering if he should have just denied the truth of his sexuality to himself for the rest of his life and dutifully found a wife and had a bunch of children with her. 

So why on earth was he headed to Colorado instead of being there to help guide Bobby through everything John knew he'd be thinking about?

Everyone around him started to stand up and shout loudly when the announcement came that the flight had been canceled, but all John felt was relief. He couldn't stop himself from following through with the idea that had formulated in his head over the past couple of minutes now. So John just walked to the counter, stood in the line, surprised the person working there when he said he just wanted a refund on his ticket and not a different flight, collected his luggage from the baggage claim, and walked out of the airport and got in his car. He stopped by the apartment to get the piece of paper that had the address of the house written on it before he hit the road to Boston, calling his parents along the way and telling them that he wouldn't be there like he'd said he would because Bobby needed him.

He got to Boston around midnight, drove through the neighborhood seven times before he found the house, and parked on the street in front of it. He hauled his suitcase out of the car and walked up to the door, setting it down and looking underneath the welcome mat for the key because every house had the spare key hidden under the welcome mat. Except apparently this one, because there was no key. So he started looking behind the planters that sat on the front porch, frowning when he found nothing. 

Great.

He didn't want to ring the doorbell because Bobby was likely sound asleep, so he checked the front door to make sure that it was locked. And, of course, it was. There was a window next to the door that he thought was big enough he could crawl through, so he popped off the screen and checked it to see if it was able to move, breaking into a smile when he realized it wasn't locked. He carefully inched it upwards, jumping up and pushing himself through the opening once he thought it was big enough. He made entirely too much noise crashing down to the floor but, knowing how Bobby slept, he didn't think it was that big of a deal. John carefully closed the window, unlocked and opened the front door to get his suitcase, and when he was closing the front door as silently as he could, he felt something hard shove him in the upper back.

“I don't know what you want but get out of here before I hit you in the head with this.”

John laughed when he heard Bobby's voice, and when he went to turn around, he quickly ducked the baseball bat that was coming at his head. His hands came up to the wall and felt around for a light switch, and he got the full brunt of the bat in the shoulder just as he was able to flip the lights on. “Ow, that really hurt.”

Bobby blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the light and once he could finally focus, his gaze turned to where John was sitting in front of the door, massaging his shoulder with his hand. “Johnny?”

“Hi, baby,” John said, looking up at him and smiling.

Bobby dropped the bat to the floor. “Johnny?”

“That was my name last time I checked,” John laughed. “You don't have to keep saying it.”

“You're supposed to be in Colorado.”

“They canceled my flight and I was very happy about it because I spent hours in the airport wondering why the fuck it was I hadn't just come here with you in the first place. So I drove down.”

Bobby shook his head to try and break him of his stupor. “You drove down here?”

“I didn't want you to be alone,” John said, still rubbing at his shoulder. “I think I'm going to have one hell of a bruise from this, you know.”

Bobby walked over to him and collapsed down to the ground, pulling John into his arms and burying his face in his neck. “I thought you were a burglar.”

“I suspected that,” John said, wrapping his arms around Bobby's waist and pulling him closer.

Bobby stayed in the embrace for a moment before pulling back enough to bring their lips together in a gentle kiss. “I can't believe you're here.”

“Well, I am,” John said, drawing Bobby into another kiss. “And we're going to spend Christmas together.”

“I like the sound of that,” Bobby said, resting his forehead against John's. “We've never done that before.”

“Well, I think we should never spend Christmas apart again,” John said seriously. “My parents were wondering why you weren't coming home with me anyway. They can't wait to meet you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” John said softly. “You are the most important thing in the world to me. They want to know who you are.”

“Then maybe we should try to get a flight out of here tomorrow,” Bobby murmured. “Go see them.”

John forced Bobby to look at him. “Seriously?”

“I want to meet them. I've wanted to meet them for awhile. Yet when you invited me to go home with you, I freaked out about meeting them. But I should have gone with you from the start. And I've spent the last few hours wondering why the fuck it was I came here to begin with. I should have just stayed in New York. I wasn't going to enjoy this holiday at all, but it was just going to be self-torture if I was here, and yet I came anyway. I don't want to be here anymore. If we can't get a flight out to Colorado then I want to go home.” 

John broke into a grin and pulled Bobby into a deep kiss. “I am going to somehow make this the best Christmas you've ever had, baby.”

“I'm with you,” Bobby murmured. “That already makes it the best Christmas I've ever had.”

“Bobby.”

“I'm serious. I was always so lonely being around everyone at my parents' knowing that I would never be able to find someone to be with like this because I had to do what was expected of me. You're the first person I've ever met that was worth giving all of that up. And I know you think I regret it, but I don't. Not now that I have you here with me.”

“Bobby...” John started to say but found himself caught in a searing kiss. 

“I love you, Johnny. More than you could possibly ever know.”

“I love you too, baby. So, so much.”

“I'm sorry for hitting you with the bat. I was kind of really terrified.”

John laughed. “It's alright. I thought you would be sleeping like the dead as per usual.”

Bobby just shook his head. “I don't sleep very well without you there. Never do on your business trips and I knew I wasn't going to sleep well this weekend either.”

John pulled him into another kiss. “You should have told me that.”

“I didn't want you to turn your parents' invitation down,” Bobby said after a moment. “I know how important those sorts of things are.”

“Alright, that's it,” John said, reaching for his phone. “We're finding out if there's a flight right now. I don't care when it is. You and I are somehow going to Colorado so you can meet them. You need to understand that they are part of your family now.”

“You really think they'll be that happy to meet me?”

John looked over at him. “You have no idea, do you?”

“About?”

John set his phone to the side and reached for Bobby again, giving him a deep kiss. “This isn't some fling to me, Bobby. This is what I want for the rest of my life. And they know that. Of course they're going to be happy to meet you.”

Bobby's breath caught in his throat. “You want this to be forever?”

John just nodded. “If you don't want it, it's fine, I just...”

Bobby cut him off with a hard kiss. “I want. I definitely, definitely want.”

John grinned and brought their lips together softly. “Good. It's so good to hear you say that. I thought maybe it was too soon. I mean, it hasn't even been a year since we met. That's why I haven't brought it up before.”

“It's not too soon,” Bobby said, smiling. “But I thought maybe it was too, which is why I haven't said anything.”

“So which is more important right now? Finding a flight or going upstairs and having sex? Because I absolutely have to ravish you now that we've said that to each other.”

Bobby laughed. “Sex.”

“I was hoping you'd choose that,” John said, standing up and reaching for Bobby's hand. “You should lock that window, by the way. That's how I got in.”

Bobby just shook his head and let John pull him up, reaching towards the window and locking it before turning back to him. “I can't believe you broke in.”

“There was no spare key. What was I supposed to do?”

“It's called a doorbell.”

“Well, I thought you were dead to the world and wouldn't answer it, and I wasn't about to freeze my ass off out there all night.”

Bobby just grinned at him and pulled him towards the stairs. “Whatever. I'm glad you're here now.”

John laughed. “Me too, baby. Me too.”


End file.
